can this love be?
by 0-NiGhTmaRe-0
Summary: “The reason is, knowing that the one I love will never love me!” Kagome yelled at him. “What if there is someone else to love Kagome! Have you ever thought if someone else loved you!” Kouga yelled back. KagXKou
1. Is this the final battle, finally?

**Zaps-Chan: Here's the chapters of the ones I've edited! I probably missed some, but I tried. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! I wish though!**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Summery: "_The reason is, knowing that the one I love will never love me!" Kagome yelled at him. "What if there is someone else to love Kagome?! Have you ever thought if someone else loved you?!" Kouga yelled back. KagXKou_

Story Title: Can this love be?

Chapter Title: Is this the final battle, finally?

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"It's time for you to die Naraku!" Kagome yelled while notching her arrow with her bow. She aimed then fired. The arrow flew fast with purple energy flowing through the back.

'_Where is Inuyasha?'_ The thought was going threw her mind many times while fighting Naraku.

Kagome looked to her right to see a shadow coming from the forest. Then the shadow stepped out, revealing Sesshoumaru. Kagome then heard something coming from her left. She saw Sango and Miroku fighting off demons and Naraku's tentacles.

Kagome looked up when she saw a shadow come from the air. The shadow belonged to Kouga. "I made it! Start the fight with out me huh Kagome?" Kouga asked playfully with his signature smirk.

Kagome smiled and looked at Naraku with determination, forgetting about the half-demon.

Kagome turned back towards Sesshoumaru and he nodded. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, Tokijin, drawing it out and pointed it towards the ground.

"Where is the half-breed at miko?" She turned to Sesshoumaru and shook her head. She then saw a demon coming towards her. She put up a barrier that killed the demon when it touched it. "Isn't mutt face supposed to be here protecting you Kagome?!" She shook her head, not knowing what to say.

Kagome got into a battle stance getting her arrow ready once more. She shot it and it his Naraku in the arm. "You bitch!" Naraku yelled. Kagome was now getting frustrated. He was just not dieing. "Why won't you just die already?" She yelled. She grabbed another arrow and shot it, hitting him in the side.

Kagome just stood there, getting more frustrated by the minute. "You still won't die!" She yelled at him.

Naraku started to get mad at her antics of shooting arrows at him hoping for him to die. Finally having enough, he threw his hands at her and a big gust of wind flew by racing towards Kagome. Kagome took a stance reading herself for the wind that looked like it would knock her over. Then it hit her. She closed her eyes and felt her hair whipping in the wind.

Few seconds passed and she couldn't hold her stance any longer. She let loose and she flew in the wind. Her body slammed into a tree and she lost consciousness.

Kagome's Dream…

'_Why so much pain?' Kagome groaned out. She sat up trying to find out what the pain was coming and saw nothing._

_Then a big flash of light came blinding Kagome so much to cover her eyes. "What was that?' Kagome asked herself. Then her question was answered._

"_It was I. I finally got out of the spell our mother put upon us. You Kagome Higerashi are a demon."_

"_A de-demon? How is that possible?" Kagome stuttered._

"_You are going to have to go back to our mother and ask her for the story. She knows more then me." The demon said while stepping out of the shadows._

_Kagome gasped now seeing the form of the demon. She was in a wolf form with long, soft fur rolling down with slight curls. "So, I'm a wolf demon and you're the beast that lives inside?" Kagome asked._

"_Hai, we're wolf demon just like Kouga. Speaking of Kouga, there will be surprises coming from him in the near future."_

"_Huh? What kind of surprises?"_

"_You'll see, but for now you might be going under some painful things. You're body will change once when I disappear." With that said the demon disappeared._

End of dream…

"Kagome!" Kouga screamed her name running towards her limp body.

Then he stopped. He sniffed the changing air and looked at Kagome. "Kagome?" Kouga asked. He started to feel worried because of Kagome's scent and aura changing.

Kouga saw Kagome's body pulse. "Why isn't the miko up? We have a fight to finish." Sesshoumaru said finishing the last lower class demon.

"Something is happening to her!" Kouga yelled at him. Sesshoumaru turned his head looking they're way. His eyes widen a little with shock of seeing her body pulse.

The pulsing stopped and Kagome's eyes flew opened with a loud piercing scream coming.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru covered they're ears from the painful scream. Sango and Miroku ran over towards them starting to get infected from the scream.

The scream stopped and everything went quiet. "Wh-what just happened?" Kouga asked himself.

Then Kagome's limp body picked up off the ground has her body surrounded by a blue light.

Then another scream erupted from her.

Kouga watched in surprise as her body changed.

Her body grew few inches longer. Her hair grew to her ankles and the coloring changed to a light blue color with streaks of black and sapphire running threw it. She grew claws with black on the tips. Her eyes changed color to a light blue color with sapphire and black specks. She grew a tail that was similar to Kouga's. Her human teeth soon turned into fangs and her body filled out in more places. Lastly a sapphire blue light shined down onto her forehead, making her scream once again and her hips jerked up words.

Everyone watched as her screams of pain died down, her eyes closed, and her body hovered just two inches from the ground. She opened her eyes slowly when the light descended. When her eyes were fully opened a bright light flashed and a snow flake showed on her forehead.

Everyone gawked at Kagome and her beauty. She looked at everyone and her eyes landed on Naraku.

Her eyes lost the black pupil and just showed the color sapphire within them. She lifted up her arm and her hand held a silver glow. What surprised everyone was that a sword appeared before Kagome.

The sword was beautiful also. The blade was silver with a colorful glow to it. The handle of the sword was black with four different designs on it. There was the fire symbol, wind symbol, earth symbol, and the water symbol.

When Kagome spoke everyone jumped a little bit. Her voice also changed into an angelic voice.

"This sword…" Kagome whispered. "Is called the element sword, it could destroy anything within just a few seconds. It was supposed to be the most feared sword within the lands." She stopped and looked at Naraku.

"It always chose its rightful owner. Someone to wield such a powerful sword should be powerful they're selves." Kagome closed her eyes and focused on her energy.

"And that rightful owner was me." Her eye's shot open and glared at Naraku. "Today is the day Naraku, the day where you die."

Then less in a second she stood right in front of Naraku. All Naraku did was snarl and sent another gust of wind towards her.

Kagome stood there, her hair whipping once again in the wind. She stepped forward bringing up the sword and sent her own gust of wind towards Naraku.

Easily knocking him to the ground, she started to walk closer to Naraku until she stood just a foot away from him.

"You're demise has last long enough. All the harm you sent to everyone will be revenged." Kagome said emotionlessly, sending a few people aback.

Kagome brought her sword over her head and twirled it around then gripping the handle tightly and sending it towards Naraku.

Before it could touch him he vanished from his spot and appeared up in the air. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, my little miko. I'm not done playing with you and your gang yet, until next time we meet." Then Naraku disappeared.

What he never noticed was that he left something very powerful behind, the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome laughed and bent down and picked up the jewel. "The baka forgot something." Even before she touched the jewel it went from pure black to a bright purple and pink color.

"He should be back to retrieve it when he notices it gone, until then…" Then she turned around and her eyes went back to normal. Her eyes went from just sapphire eyes back to the light blue color with specks of sapphire and black.

She stumbled forward a bit, and then she slowly lost her balance falling to the ground. When she was in mid stride of falling to the ground Inuyasha hopped out from behind the bush yelling her name. "Kagome!"

Then she hit the ground and her sight went completely black.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: Woo! Here is the revised chapter! Hope it's alright with you!**

**Review and tell me how I did!**

**-Zaps**


	2. Why am I the protector?

**Zaps-Chan: Ok, here is another re-edited chapter…alright I re-did the whole chapter…so it's different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Before…_

_She stumbled forward a bit, and then she slowly lost her balance falling to the ground. When she was in mid stride of falling to the ground Inuyasha hopped out from behind the bush yelling her name. "Kagome!"_

_Then she hit the ground and her sight went completely black._

_Now…_

"Inuyasha, calm down, as you can see everything is fine." Miroku said while sitting down next to Sango, helping her out with Kagome.

It's been at least a week or so since the battle and Kagome still hasn't woken up. And here she lays in Kadea's hut.

"How can I be calm monk, Naraku got away because the wench never finished the job!" Inuyasha yelled while glaring at Kagome's motionless body.

"What happened to her anyways? Last that I saw was that she blacked out." Inuyasha asked still glaring at Kagome's motionless body.

"Stupid wench is still too weak to stay awake when in battle when she's a demon." Inuyasha said with venom dripping from his voice.

"And why are these two still here? They're not needed any longer!" He yelled which was frustrating a certain demon slayer.

"Inuyasha, will you just shut up already?! It's bad enough that Kagome hasn't awoken yet and that she has a fever! And when you walk in here yelling at Kagome for not waking up doesn't make it any better! We just had a major fight with Naraku and haven't fully healed. Unlike YOU! You weren't even near the fight! You were probably off with Kikyo again! You basterd, how can you do this to Kagome? All she's done for you!" Sango yelled while pointing her index finger at him.

"Lady Sango, it's best to calm down." Miroku stated looking at Kagome and seeing her flinch a little. "I think she's trying to wake up." Miroku stated.

"About fucking time she does!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're walking on thin ice Inuyasha!" Sango yelled back.

She walked over towards Kagome's flinching body after glaring at Inuyasha. She kneeled down and grabbed a wet towel and dabbed it on Kagome's forehead.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered. She got a moan as a response.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Sango with tears slipping from her eyes. "I'm alright…Sango." Kagome said with her voice cracking a few times from the lack of use.

"Oh Kagome, we were so worried!" Sango said while hugging Kagome tightly.

"Is everyone alright?" Kagome asked trying to sit up with the help of Miroku and Sango.

"Yup, everyone is fine." Sango said while standing up. "I think Shippo would like to talk to you though." She smiled and yelled out Shippo's name.

"Yes Sango?" Shippo asked while walking in the hut. He stopped when he stood in the entrance of the hut.

"Mama, you're awake!" Shippo yelled, running to Kagome's arms.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I made you worry." Kagome whispered while hugging Shippo tight in her arms.

"It's alright Mama, I'm just happy that you're ok now." Shippo cheered. "Do you remember Rin? Rin and I made you something! Let me go get it!" Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and went to go get the present.

While Shippo was gone she asked a question. "Where is the Shikon?" She asked looking at Sango and Miroku.

"Right in here." Miroku said handing her a silver silk cloth. She unwrapped it and stared at the jewel.

She took the jewel shards from her bottle, and then turned towards Kouga. "I need you're jewel shards Kouga." Kagome whispered.

Kouga nodded and took them out of his legs and gave them to Kagome.

Part of the jewel and the shards lay in front of Kagome. Then they glowed a bright purple and floated in the air. Soon the shards shot towards the jewel and fused together.

The jewel was finally complete.

The Shikon glowed a brighter purple blinding everyone. When they looked where the jewel once was they found the jewel gone, including Kagome.

_Where Kagome is…_

"What happened?" Kagome asked looking around, only finding that she was standing in a black void.

"You're in the jewel." A voice spoke up. Then the black void flashed a white color and turned to a grassy meadow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome yelled looking for who the voice belonged to.

"It is I, Midoriko and I'm here to tell you of some important news." Then in a flash a lady was standing in front of Kagome.

"M-Midoriko-Sama!?" Kagome gasped stepping a few steps back.

"There is no reason for you to be afraid child. I am not harmful." Midoriko spoke in a calm, sweet voice.

They stood there for a little bit in quiet while the wind blew.

"W-What is so important?" Kagome asked getting over her shock.

"There is new evil arising and it's joining with the current evil. They want the jewel back, and they will kill anything in they're way." Midoriko spoke stepping closer to Kagome. "It's also been awhile since I've seen you." She added.

"What do you mean 'it's been awhile'?" Kagome asked.

"I see you don't have you're full memories back yet. You will learn from you're mother when you go see her." Midoriko said and was about to speak again, but Kagome cut in.

"That's the same thing that supposedly my demon beast said. I don't understand though. Why am I a demon?" Kagome's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Once again, you'll learn the reason when you see you're mother. Come here please Kagome."

Kagome nodded and stepped closer to Midoriko.

"Relax and close you're eyes." Kagome did as told.

Midoriko hands glowed a pink and silver color. She brought her hands to Kagome's hands and let the power sweep into Kagome.

When Midoriko was done Kagome opened her eyes and saw a smiling Midoriko. "What happened?"

"I gave you a signature saying that you're the jewels rightful protector. If you look down to you're right arm you'll see silver sakura peddles and continues to you're back and wraps around you're waist and wraps around you're left leg and stops at you're ankle."

Kagome blinked and just stared at Midoriko. "Why? Why am I the jewel's rightful protector when I shattered it in the first place?"

"It's because you could have gave up anytime you wanted to, but you kept going. You went threw heartbreak so many times and still stayed to collect the jewel shards. That's why you are the rightful protector of the jewel."

"Thank you. I will protect it with my own life if I have to." Kagome smiled at Midoriko and Midoriko smiled back.

"One more thing, when the jewel enters your body it will hurt." Then everything went black once again.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them once again. The first thing she saw was a panicking Sango.

She giggled and was going to say something, but stopped when a immense pain scorched her body.

She screamed in agony as the pain came in full force from the jewel entering her body. "Kagome!" She heard her name over her screams, yelled out.

"It…hurts…" Kagome whimpered.

She felt her demon beast want to get out and get rid of what ever was causing so much pain.

Her eyes flickered from light blue to a dark blue color for a few minutes.

Then before they could stay the dark blue color the pain just stopped. Her eyes stayed her normal light blue color, but tinged with the dark blue.

"Mama?" Shippo called out, and then started to run towards Kagome.

"Shippo, don't, stop!" Kouga yelled out, still seeing her eyes tinged witht he color. Kouga then ran after the kit, trying to stop him.

Kagome growled, but not at Shippo. She warned him to stop chasing Shippo.

Kouga understood and stood still where he was and let the pup go to Kagome. What surprised him was that Kagome's beast didn't attack him or anything. She just nuzzled his hair.

Kagome then came back and her beast resided. "I'm alright…it was just the jewel!" Kagome said while smiling bright then it faded when Inuyasha came back with his hand sticking out.

"What can I help you with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"I want the damn jewel wench! Give it to me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"I can't do that Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome smiled, but looked at him worriedly.

"Damn wench! I want my jewel!" Inuyasha yelled picking up Kagome by the neck.

"Inu-Inuyasha, I can't and I w-won't!" Kagome yelled at him desperately clawing at his hand to let her go so she can breathe.

"Let her go half-bread." Sesshoumaru commanded seeing her face turning purple and blue from the lack of oxygen. Even though she's a demon she hasn't had proper training yet and he's going to make sure she did.

"Not until the wench gives me what I want!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled from the entrance of the hut. She grabbed her Harikatsu and tried to hit Inuyasha with it, but trying not to destroy Kadea's hut either.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome when he was hit in the back by Kouga easily taking the breath out of him. "What do you think you're doing to my woman mutt-face?"

Kagome hit the ground with a thud and crawled over where Sango and Miroku was standing with they're weapons. When she reached behind them, where Shippo was, she sat on her knees and softly touched her neck where Inuyasha held her. She flinched when she touched the bruises on them.

She stuck her head out of behind of Miroku's leg. Obviously they weren't going to move.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha ran out of the hut when he smelt Kikyo, because she smelt her few minutes away.

She looked back to where Kouga and Sesshoumaru was standing and saw Sesshoumaru look at her and she swore she saw a little bit of sympathy in his eyes, but it quickly vanished when it came.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru started but got cut in by Kagome.

"Correction, Miko-Demon."

Sesshoumaru growled but continued. "You need training." He stated.

"Well no duh. Of course I do, you saw how I did just now." Kagome said while narrowing her eyes at him.

"You will be trained by this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said, satisfied by the look that was on Kagome's face.

"W-What?" Kagome looked disbelieving at the lord standing just across the room from her.

He…wanted to…train her.

"I will not repeat my self again, this Sesshoumaru will train you with a sword, hand to hand, and other weapons, and also your demon power."

"A-Alright." That was the only word she could be able to say because of the shock wouldn't let her mind cooperate.

"I'll help with training to." Sango said. "And who knows, maybe you could become my actual family! We can restart demon slayer village after you're training!" Sango said with a smile.

"I'll help train you're miko powers also." Miroku said with a smile gracing his lips.

"I guess we all will help. I can help with you're speed and accuracy." Kouga said.

"Can I help to Mama?" Shippo asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can Shippo." Kagome said with tears of happiness about to fall. "Thank you all so much."

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: I changed the slap to choking. I don't know if that's any better from the slap but any how…**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Because I love you!

**Zaps-Chan: Here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy the re-edited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Before…_

"_I will not repeat my self again; this Sesshoumaru will train you with a sword, hand to hand, and other weapons, and also your demon power."_

"_A-Alright." That was the only word she could be able to say because of the shock wouldn't let her mind cooperate._

"_I'll help with training to." Sango said. "And who knows, maybe you could become my actual family! We can restart demon slayer village after you're training!" Sango said with a smile._

"_I'll help train you're miko powers also." Miroku said with a smile gracing his lips._

"_I guess we all will help. I can help with you're speed and accuracy." Kouga said._

"_Can I help to Mama?" Shippo asked with puppy dog eyes._

"_Of course you can Shippo." Kagome said with tears of happiness about to fall. "Thank you all so much."_

_Now…_

It's been three days since the incident with Inuyasha and the last time they saw him. In those three days Kagome has been training with everyone which caused Kagome to be so tired.

But it was this only night when she had a nightmare.

_Kagome's dream…_

"_Inuyasha, please I can't give the jewel to you!" Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha choking her to where she could barely breathe._

"_What is the reason, why?" Inuyasha said his eyes growing red by the second._

"_Because I'm the protector of the jewel and I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to it!" Kagome yelled._

"_You, the protector of the jewel? HA! Kikyo would be a better protector. You would just shatter it again! You're too weak to do anything! You're too weak for me!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome and dropped her to the ground and kicked her._

"_Please Inuyasha. I'm not weak! I can be strong. Why won't you love me like I love you?" Kagome asked while crying._

"_You can never be strong enough! I love Kikyo and only her. You're just a stupid weak copy of her! You'll never be any competition!" Inuyasha yelled and his eyes went fully blood red and jumped to attack Kagome._

_Her eyes widened but before he could attack her everything went black._

Kagome flung her self up and cried. She had been crying in her sleep and sweating. Kagome laid Shippo down gently so she wouldn't wake him up.

She stood up and left the hut thinking that no one would fallow her because they were asleep. But she was wrong. One person was awake and watched her as she cried harder when she left the hut.

Bright blue eyes blinked and watched as Kagome left the hut. "Kagome…" Kouga whispered and stood up, fallowing her.

Kouga stopped at a tall rushing waterfall where her scent stopped. He was starting to worry. He looked around but never spotted her until he looked up.

There she was standing on a rock in the middle of the edge of the river leading to the waterfall.

She was going to fall to her death…

Kouga's eyes widened when realization hit him and it hit hard.

"Kagome!" He yelled trying to get her attention. When she didn't look at him, he started to panic. He looked around trying to find a way to stop her.

He looked back up to Kagome and saw her take a step. She closed her eyes and smiled. She jumped…

She was falling to her death.

Everything went slow motion for Kouga which caused him to panic more until he ran and jumped up and caught her bridal style, just few seconds until she reached the ground.

He flew threw the air a few seconds more before landing on a branch. He jumped from the branch to the ground and sat down and put his head in the crook of her neck.

"Let me go Kouga! Let me jump to my death!" Kagome yelled while beating his chest for him to let her go.

"Why, why were you going to jump? Why?!" Kouga yelled, looking into her eyes.

"Just let me go!" She yelled back.

No! Not until you tell me why!"

"The reason is, knowing that the one I love will never love me!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What if there is someone else to love Kagome?! Have you ever thought if someone else loved you?!" Kouga yelled back.

"No, because I know that no one will ever love me because I'm so weak!" Kagome yelled with tears falling down her face.

"Just because you're weak doesn't mean no one loves you Kagome!" Kouga yelled hugging Kagome tight to his chest.

"Then who does love me? If you think someone loves me then who?" Kagome whispered hiding her face in Kouga's chest.

Kouga pulled away from Kagome slightly to look at her face and then whispered, "Me." Kouga bent his head down and rested his forehead on Kagome's.

"I love you Kagome. I always have." Then he captured Kagome's lips.

When Kouga pulled back he saw confusion in Kagome's eyes. "Why, why me though Kouga?" Kagome asked trying to inch away from Kouga, but it was useless because he just tightened his grip on her.

"I love you because I don't see you weak, I see you strong. You are strong Kagome. You have determination and will stop at nothing. You care for others, even strangers. Kagome, that's why I love you." Kouga smiled when he saw hope in her eyes, but then sadness covered it up.

"I'm sorry Kouga. I-I just can't do it. I can't love someone so strongly and wind up heartbroken in the end." Kagome then pushed her self out of his lap and ran back to the hut, leaving a saddened but determined wolf behind.

"Kagome, just give me a chance and I'll show you that you can find love without being heartbroken in the end." Kouga then stood up and walked off.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Inuyasha, master wants the jewel and he wants it now." Kikyo said while leaning against Inuyasha's chest.

"I know, but I couldn't get it because everyone was protecting that wench." Inuyasha snarled at the memory of the fight.

"They've also been training her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It'll be alright Inuyasha. You have me and together we can get my soul and the Shikon back together." Kikyo whispered and kissed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then kissed back passionately. "Tonight you will become my mate Kikyo." Inuyasha said between kisses.

"Yes, Inuyasha tonight I'll become you're mate."

The rest of the night in the forest all you could hear was moans and yells of pleasure.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: Well tell me how it is…I hope you liked it!**

**Well, these are the chapter I have so far...and i want at least 15 reviews before I update the next edited chapter! Please!**

**Well review and i hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Why!

**Zaps-Chan: Woo, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

_Before…_

_Inuyasha then kissed back passionately. "Tonight you will become my mate Kikyo." Inuyasha said between kisses._

"_Yes, Inuyasha tonight I'll become you're mate."_

_The rest of the night in the forest all you could hear was moans and yells of pleasure._

_Now…_

It's been five days since the incident with Kouga and Kagome at the waterfall.

Everyone was sitting around the fire inside the hut cooking lunch. "Is it almost done Kagome-Sama?" Miroku asked, staring at the food Kagome was cooking. The food smelt delicious.

"Yes Miroku, it's almost done." Kagome said while smiling.

'_I wonder when Kouga is coming back from checking up on his pack?' _Kagome thought. The day after the waterfall incident Kouga said he would be back from checking up on his pack.

"Alright, it's done." Kagome said while handing out bowls. "Would you like some Sesshoumaru-Sama?" She asked with a bowl in hand. He nodded his head and took the bowl from her hands.

Kagome smiled and fixed her a bowl and dug in. When she was in mid chew the group heard screaming coming from outside of the hut.

Kagome was the first one out of the hut with the others fallowing. The only thing that surprised them was that it was Inuyasha with his demon blood taken over.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to herself. Taking a few steps forward, but stopped when someone grabbed her waist and brought her back.

"Miko, you're not fully trained which you can't fight right now." Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's emotionless face looking ahead at Inuyasha.

"But I have to stop him before he kills everyone!" Kagome choked out, trying to hold back her tears.

"Kagome-Sama, please stay. Sango and I will go." Miroku stated while him and Sango walked towards Inuyasha.

Kagome tried to move, but couldn't with Sesshoumaru holding on to her waist. All she could do was watch.

A snarl came from Inuyasha when Sango swung her Harikatsu at him and Inuyasha snarled once more when Miroku threw his staff at him with his priest powers.

Inuyasha got into a crouch and sprung at Sango and Miroku when they had least expected it. When he was in mid air everything went in slow motion for Kagome.

A loud scream came from Kagome while Inuyasha dove for her 'sister and brother'. Her struggling became full force and she finally broke away from Sesshoumaru's hold.

She ran as fast as she could to get to Sango and Miroku to save them, but it still felt like everything was going in slow motion.

She tried to get to them, but she was too late. They were thrown far and fell unconscious from the hit. Kagome stood still just looking at the fallen Miroku and Sango.

She then turned towards Inuyasha with sadness in her eyes. Another snarl came from him and crouched again. Before he could even jump towards Kagome, he was hit by Sesshoumaru's poisonous whip.

Inuyasha was now focused on Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, his power intensified ten fold. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with surprise written across his face, but it quickly vanished.

Sesshoumaru ran towards Inuyasha with Tokijin in his right arm, ready to thrust it into Inuyasha's chest.

Blood spilled everywhere, with drops landing on Kagome's wide-eyed faced.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome asked, shaking with shock. Why is he doing this, When did he turn his back on us, How did he do it?

"Why?!" Kagome screamed, closing her eyes and shaking her head furiously. All she got was a snarl for a response.

She couldn't understand this. Why now?! Why did he leave and go?!

Kagome couldn't control her tears anymore and just let them fall to the ground. She stood there looking down as her tears fell during the raging battle.

A roar of pain echoed threw the village which brought Kagome out of her state. She looked at the now bloody ground and the last person standing.

Inuyasha stuck both hands in Sesshoumaru's stomach, creating a wide gash with blood flowing fast.

If Sesshoumaru doesn't heel soon he might….die.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled running towards the blood bath battle that just took place.

"No, you have to get up!" Kagome yelled, falling to her knees in Sesshoumaru's blood.

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru is al—"With those few words he fell unconscious.

Kagome covered her eyes with her bangs, trying to hide the tears and anger. Why?!

She stood up limply and turned to face Inuyasha with her arms swinging at her sides in the process. Why?!

Kagome growled low but enough for Inuyasha to hear and he once again snarled loudly. Why?!

Her face lifted up and revealed her now plain sapphire eyes showing true anger. Why?!

Her beast was finally taking over…Why?!

Then a roaring sound echoed through out the quiet village and further. Birds and low-class demons scattered upon hearing the roar, afraid of the danger that is to come.

A crackling sound was heard, and then a blinding light surrounded Kagome. Few seconds past and a huge wolf demon form were shown.

The fur was a light blue color, the eyes were plain sapphire, the fur was light blue looking soft as silk, and on top of the forehead sat a shining sapphire snow flake.

Another roar ripped the quiet atmosphere and the beast took a leap towards Inuyasha…

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Kouga walked along the path whistling a tune, he then tripped a few steps and stopped after the roar dissipated.

It sounded like coming from the village Kagome is staying at…

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled and the last thing that was left was dirt fluttering threw the air.

**(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

**Zaps-Chan: I'm sorry for the late update! I truly am! I had to catch up on my homework and school work and I had to study for tests! Sorry!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up next week, but no promises.**

**Also, should Sesshoumaru die O.o**

**Review please! I love reviews…-.-**


	5. i'm sorry!

Zaps-Chan: This is going to be one long ass note, so beware

**Zaps-Chan: This is going to be one long ass note, so beware!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in while! Here's my reason…..**

**A lot of shit has come up.**

**First I became sick (again)**

**Second I, being my stupid self, fell out of a tree even when I already had a hurt knee…which I hurt more because I fell out of the tree…**

**Third is HOMEWORK, I've been having homework in mainly every single class for a MONTH!((I have EIGHT classes)) And with me being a slow worker in class I have extra work that I didn't finish in class. **

**Forth reason is that I've been distracted, sorry for that! **

**Fifth reason is that my dad is going into surgery next week on HALLOWEEN ((important: and that's the reason why I won't be updating for a little while longer…))**

**Sixth reason is that I have chores that I have to do around the house**

**Seventh reason is that I've been in a depressing mood because my brother won't help, my sister moved away WITHOUT a single call ((which pissed me off)) then my boyfriend ((that I've been going out with for at least a year and half broke up with me for ANOTHER chick…which is my BEST FRIEND ((I'm also starting to get over that)) then my ((other)) best friend is thinking of doing suicide!**

**I think those are very good reasons why I haven't updated in a while…but be expecting a chapter soon…I'll try and get at least one done!**

**One more thing…I'm not sure if I can but I might be making a Halloween special! :3**

**I'm once again sorry for the lateness!!**


	6. I am back! :D

**I am back! :]**

**I am so terribly sorry for just up and leaving all of my readers like that. When ever I read a review for my story I thought I would cry because I knew I couldn't update with the things going on in my life. I would love to thank every single one of you that stuck by with my stories, thank you so much.**

**But I need to discuss some things with yall, I'll be moving to a different account. It's my best friends account and we'll be sharing. I'll still update my stories that I have going on but they'll be on her account.**

**Also, Can This Love Be will be a project me and her will be working on together because I've come to the conclusion that I need her help. The writers block has gotten to me big time on that story. The story My Little Wolf is my own project and I will be updating that today! Just give me some time and it'll be up, but on her account.**

**Before I forget my best friends account is miTbackWord, and miT wants to say hi.**

**Hello! :D**

**So I guess this is all I have to say, bye bye everyone and I hope you all will keep on reading my stories!**


End file.
